Finally
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Lydia is more powerful than she ever imagined.. but is she powerful enough to save Allison from the Oni?


She told them to stay away. She warned all of them not to come for her..

It was too late. Scott rushed to save Allison and Lydia feel down protecting Stiles. Her entire world was about to implode. The woman she loved was about to die and she never got to tell her exactly how she felt. Every single cell in Lydia's body wanted her to move – wanted her to do something. But her eyes slammed shut.

She needed strength. She needed to fight. She couldn't be the helpless girl again.

She had to fight back.

It was her mind that acted first, not her body.

Since becoming a banshee Lydia had read as much as possible about her powers – including those she hadn't gained and maybe never would. That's how she realized what was happening.

She read once that banshee's were essentially fae meaning that could possess the power of a faery. That's why when she opened her eyes she knew she had achieved it. Instead of looking at Stile's body on the floor she was now looking through Allison's eyes; looking at the intended killer.

Not only was Lydia possessing Allison's body but she was also possessing the power of the fae. She could feel time slow and her body – no not hers Allison's – move faster than anyone had ever moved before. She pushed away the Oni's hand and released an earth shattering scream.

The Oni disappeared. They were gone. Allison was safe.

Then she felt both her body and Allison's collapse. She was back in tunnel with Stiles.

Everything went black.

_**A week later**_

"Dad I'm safe. It's all over, everyone's okay. Please just let me go somewhere on my own?" Allison begged her father for almost a solid week to go and visit Lydia on her on. She had so much to say to her that she couldn't say with others listening in.

Despite the beautiful strawberry blonde being in a coma, Allison knew she would hear her. She had to see her.

"Fine. One condition." Allison's face stretched into a wide smile.

"Anything. I promise!" She was giddy with the idea that soon she would be sitting next to her secret love.

"I drive." A smile spread across her fathers face as Allison drew him into a hug. He knew how much she needed this. He also knew he owed Lydia so much for saving his daughter. She was the strongest person he knew.

The drive over to the hospital seemed to take ten times longer than usual. Allison needed to see Lydia. She needed to tell her everything.

20 minutes later she waved goodbye to her father as she stepped into Lydia's room. Despite her being in a coma she had the most visitors in the entire hospital; her bed was surrounded by flowers, cards and balloons. Allison chuckled to herself knowing Lydia would love it.

But all that happiness disappeared. She hated to see her this way. She herself was lucky to have woken up moments after the experience. She remembered everything but wasn't in control of herself. Lydia saved her. A small part of her, though, felt weak like she should have been able to save herself.

Allison's thin but toned frame took the seat next to Lydia's bed. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and her skin shined. Allison planted a soft kiss on the red heads temple.

"Hi Lyd. So I finally got rid of my dad for five minutes. I know he wants to protect me.. he knew how close I came to dying." Allison couldn't help but reflect on how she felt when she lost her mother. She knew her death would have torn her father apart – even if he could compartmentalize.

She reached out to clutch Lydia's hand.

"So here's the thing. The thing I've wanted to tell you for so long now." She let out a breathe of air. Even though she knew her words may not be heard she was still frightened. Her heart was beating faster than it had when she thought she was about to die.

"Lydia.." She was whispering and forced herself to find the strength to speak louder. She let out a small cough.

"Lydia, I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't want to be friends.. I want to be more. So please, please come back to me.." Her brown orbs began to water and she let herself be scared for the first time since that night. That was until a pale hand squeezed hers softly.

"Allison.." Lydia's eyes opened and immediately focused on Allison. "Allison, I'm in love with you too."

Allison's heartbeat slowed and she moved towards her courageous best friend – girlfriend? - and kissed her soft lips be as gentle with her as possible.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby. I missed you so much." Tears flooded her eyes and Lydia raised her hand to wipe them away.

"I missed you too. Sorry for momentarily possessing you.. I didn't even know I could do it. I just knew I had to do something. I had to save you." Lydia's voice was soft and husky and melted Allison's heart.

"You, my love, are so much more powerful than you know. God, I love you." Allison was the only one who had ever made Lydia feel like all of this suffering and fear was worth it. She made her feel strong.

"I know." Lydia pulled Allison into a rough kiss not caring about being careful. She could hear her heart beat pick up.

She needed her.

She wanted her.

She finally had her.


End file.
